Fruits Bakset: The Beginning at the End
by aliprat13
Summary: This is a story just like the manga and has a great Tohru,Kyo, and Yuki love triangle. It takes place at the end of the anime. I will also have future chapters come out each week and maybe even a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**FRUITS BASKET: After The End  
Ch.1 Another Morning  
NOTE: This story is based after the anime ends  
**

A thick layer of fog blanketed the forest outside of the Shomas house. This fog seeped in thought the tries making the forest seem eerie and as if it could be filled with "monsters". Kyo knew better than to believe in these tales that perverted Shigure had told tohru the night before just to upset her so he could comfort him, but not before Yuki brought a swift smash down on his head. Kyo was up early as usual, even today on the weekend when Shigure would sleep well into the afternoon. Kyo had taken a shower and gotten dresses and walked out of his room and down the hall still drying his hair. He stopped walked past tohrus room and saw the door cracked open. He took a step back and after slinging the towel onto his shoulder looked in and watched her on the far side of the room with her back to him as she brushed her silky brown hair.

Kyo paused….she was beautiful but he could never say that to her. He continued down the stairs and into the kitchen and was disgusted to see Shigure sleeping on the kitchen floor. "What the Hell do you think you are doing!" Kyo yelled kicking Shigure's side to awake him from his probably perverted dreams. Tohru heard the yelling and came running(almost tripping) down the stairs.

"Oh Shigure, are you ok did you trip! Shigure are you ill!" Yelled Tohru feeling him for a fever. Shigure waved her hand away and not to mention he reeked of alcohol. "he must have gotten so drunk he passed out!" growled Kyo as he toke the carton of milk from the fridge and drank it from the carton. Tohru helped Shigure up as he mumbled "Thank you dear Tohru, could you help me to my bed?". "Yes of course" said Tohru as she helped him to his room and opened the door. The room was so filthy and cluttered she if you looked you wouldn't know there was a bed even in there!

"Um Shigure where is your bed…?" asked Tohru in a small voice letting him hobble in. "That's ok Tohru I'm fine you can go now." He said and she nodded and closed the door and returned to the kitchen to see Yuki leaning against the counter. "Good Morning Yuki-Kun" chirped Tohru. Yuki smiled gently and replied "Good Morning Miss Honda-Son." Tohru took out a plate of rice balls left over from yesterday and set them out for breakfast. Kyo paid no attention and ate a rice ball. "Miss Honda, Momiji wanted to come over today and I told him it would be fine is that ok with you he wants to watch his new anime with you or something." Broke Yuki. "Oh, Yes that's fine I cant wait." Tohru answered smiling while she took out some meat to thaw for lunch. "I have a student council meeting so I will be back for lunch" Said Yuki as he went to the door. "Ok come back safe!" Said Tohru will a great smile as Yuki left.

"I'm sorry…for you know that scratch…I…gave you." mumbled Kyo with his head down. Tohru looked at him and blinked trying to remember what he meant. "Oh..no,no,no its ok I'm fine" She stuttered frantically as she kneeled down beside him.

"So there's no scar…right?" Kyo asked looking up into her eyes before glancing for a scar. "No all healed and no trace of it." said tohru smiling that wonderful smile. "Good then.." Answered Kyo smiling.

Tohru and Kyo stood at the sink as she washed a dish and handed it to him to be dried. "You don't have to help me Kyo" Spoke up Tohru as she looked up at him smiling. "No I don't mind but you need more soap" said Kyo. "Oh, ok I have some let me get-" Tohru couldn't finish her sentence before she slipped in a small pool of water while turning. As fast as a cat Kyo flung his are under her back and caught her. Tohrus faced began to pool red as he stood over her with his hand under her back holding her up. He smiled at how she had such a nervous helpless look to her face. "You should be more careful" He said smiling as he raised her to her feet and smiled warmly as she blushed nervously. "Thank you Kyo, I could have been hurt" She stuttered as the red began to fade.

"I wont let you get hurt…" He said his smiling turning into a bit more serious. Tohru blinked and smiled warmly. She knew he would always be there, and she wanted him there. "Thank You Kyo" She said as the sink drained out. He could now feel himself turning red.

Later after lunch Momiji busted trough the front door waving a VHS tape in a plastic case all around. Kyo yelled and sat Momiji down long enough to take the tape and get it set in the VCR. "This a new anime we haven't seen yet!" said Momiji to Tohru as she sat on the couch between Yuki and Kyo. Momiji was so excited he was only inches from the screen. "Tohru! I almost forgot that I invited Haru to come and he should be here soon!" Momiji yapped as he jumped up and down smiling. "Thanks for the notice…." mumbled Kyo sarcastically. "AWW! You are so very welcome Kyo!" Momiji blurted not sensing the sarcasm. "That wasn't meant to be taken kindly!" Kyo yelled grinding his teeth. Momiji watched video after video. Shigure had left after lunch for "work" and said he would be taking care of dinner later.

Shigure came home as it became dark with Haru behind him who was helping carry takeout food. "Dinner is served my hungry beast!" Shigure rang out. "Shut up you idiot!" Yelled Kyo. Yuki was too deep in thought to take part in this daily squabble. He was beginning to think about how maybe he should admit his feelings for Tohru to her before Kyo would have a chance.

"Umm..Yuki..would you like something to eat?" asked Tohru turned to him in a shy voice with almost a glint of worry in her eyes. "Is something wrong are y-you sick?" She asked with a quiver in her voice from a deep worry. "Oh no I'm fine. Don't worry." He said and then gently brushed a hair from her face. He saw Kyo over her shoulder. His face was contorted with a jealousy and a slight rage. Tohru began to turn red as Yuki smiled warmly at her. She leaned back and scooted closer to Kyo as all of a sudden Haru cut in between her and Yuki.

Haru turned to Tohru and said "I hope you don't mind if I take this spot." She just smiled warmly. As she had moved her hand had fallen on Kyo's that was at rest on his leg. He was surprised but happy as he saw Yuki looking sourly at him. "Oh i'm sorry Kyo, I-I'm soo sorry I was careless1" Tohru stuttered as she looked into his eyes. "Its fine it doesn't bother me and I like it, you have a warm soft hand." He whispered and smiled as his cheeks were flooded by red.

It was well into the night when Kyo had left and went to the roof. After the anime finished Haru and Momiji left and Yuki helped Tohru clean up Momiji's mess. Yuki then said goodnight to Tohru and went to his room. Tohru turned off the light and tiptoes up the stairs to her room where she changed for bed. She stood still and heard Kyo shift on the roof. She smiled. She climbed out her window and up the latter to the roof.

"Kyo!" She gaped at the top and surprised him a great deal. "WAHH! What! What do you always sneak up on me like that!" he yelped. "I'm sorry Kyo" she murmured as she sat beside him. "Kyo? I have to go to the main house tomorrow." She sighed as she turned to him and her frown was sad and she was almost to tears. "What? Why?" he jumped and could feel himself shake a little with a sort of fear. "Hatori said that I have to meet with Akito because he wanted to see me." She said and he could see what must have been salty tears.

"I …I don't want you to." Kyo said and his voice quivered. "Well I have to and I was wondering if you would go with me?" She said turning to him in tears. "Yes, I will and I will protect you." He replied quickly. He was overjoyed she asked him and not Yuki. She dried her tears and smiled with a new safe feeling. "Kyo do you ever wish you could reach out and touch the stars?" She asked looking up and smiling. "No I guess not. I just figure the stars are happy where they are at." He said slowly looking from the sky to her as smiled as she kept gazing

into the sky. He was happy where he was right now on the roof with a girl he loved and he felt she might love him back. All he needed was her and the smile and happy she brought to his life and the great deal of love he felt for her.

The stars were happy and he was.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**  
I will have another story out in a few days and i hope you liked this one it is based at the end of the anime i will post a link for this chapeter on Chapter two also and if you have trouble finding Ch.2 then email me at so i can email you a link


	2. Chapter 2

**FRUITS BASKET: The Beginning After the End**

**Ch.2: The Main House**

The morning started like no other. Shigure got Tohru up very early because they were to leave before Yuki could wake up and ask questions. Tohru sat up as Shigure left the room and rubbed her eyes. She didn't hear Kyo but she wanted his company on this trip. She tiptoed over to his room and cracked open the door. He lay with his mouth open and both limbs hanging of the side. "Um..Kyo?" Tohru whispered kneeling down beside him on the floor. He cracked his eyes and smiled almost. "Tohru is it time to go?" He asked stretching. "Um yes." she said smiling but scared deep inside. He nodded and she snuck out of the room. She got dressed as Kyo did the same.

She went down stairs and made breakfast as Shigure sat at the table reading a paper and making strange faces. Kyo came down and got the milk as usual. "Are you scared?" He asked looking at her as she cooked. Her face had been deep in worrying thoughts.

"Um..yes I really am." she said as she looked up at him and smiled with a shake in her voice. "Don't worry I will be there." He said turning his face so she couldn't see the tender look in his smile. "Thank you Kyo" She said smiling. They ate and left and Tohru closed the door behind her with a hesitation, it was not very honest not to tell Yuki and he would worry about her. Tohru walked slowly by Kyo, she was trying not to think about it but that was impossible for her. He was worried himself. Akito was not very tolerable of anybody more loved then him.

They came to the main house that stood looming over them with a menacing look. Kyo smiled down at her and the look on her face that read fear. She blinked and smiled up at him too. They kept walking to the door and were greeted by Hatori.

"Hello you two. Akito has demanded that he see only Tohru and you can wait in the living room Kyo." Hatori said in his usual calm tone. Tohru frowned and Kyo gasped silently. He knew she was so scared and he wanted to watch her back from Akito.

Kyo frowned and nodded. Hatori showed them in and into the living room. "You can make yourself comfortable here Kyo." Hatori said. Kyo looked at Tohru hopelessly and nodded. She smiled but he saw a shake in her hand. Her and Hatori continued down a long hall turning into another hall and were gone. Tohru frowned and almost looked back.

"Don't worry Tohru" Hatori muttered and looked at her and smiled. She smiled back with her nerves soothed a bit. Hatori lead her to a door at the end and slid it open for her and smiled as she entered. She heard the door close behind her and she became scared. The room was dark but a lamp in the corner and Akito sat there in a chair in front of a couch.

"Hello my dear Tohru." said Akito in a scary and dull voice. "Um yes hello Akito." She said as he motioned her to sit on the couch and she did. "I hear you have been getting along well with _MY_ family." He said tapping his fingers on the chair arm. "Um I suppose so." Tohru answered nervously. "Well I'm expecting you to be a good girl and keep our secret form everyone and protect it." He said smiling slightly.

"Oh yes thank you and I will for sure." she said leaning into the conversation. "Well I also know now that you have seen Kyo's true form and have excepted it." He continued his smile turning into a straight line. "Yes I have." she said leaning back scared one more. "Well I don't think I can allow you to except him, for he is truly not to be excepted by anyone." He said his frowned growing. "Um what sir." She asked with a shaking hand.

"Kyo is to be hated and I cant allow you to be different form that." He said leaning forward. "B-But Kyo is a good person and my friend now." she whimpered. "DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!" He yelled standing and sliding the chair back that soon hit the wall. Tohru yelped in fear. "Nobody in this world is to like Kyo not even you!" He yelled grabbing her wrist and pulling her to her feet.

"B-But I really like Kyo!" She cried trying to pull free of him. "You _LOVE _him don't you!" He screamed. "Well DON'T YOU!" He yelled again. "Y-Yess I do I Love him!" She cried as he pushed her. Kyo heard a yell and jumped to his feet and started to walk towards the room.

"I don't know if you understand or not but I will not allow you to be with that monster!" He screamed. He twisted her arm and she cried out with pain. He slammed her to the ground and stood over her and panted with rage. She tried to crawl away but he grabbed her by both wrist and slammed her into a glass cabinet. It shattered cutting and sticking into her back. She slumped to the floor with pain and cried.

This Kyo heard for sure and ran to the room slamming the door so hard it cracked a little. He ran in as Akito had Lifted her by her collar and had slapped and punched her until her mouth and nose bleed uncontrollably.

Kyo slammed him to the wall and punched him in the face and stomach until he grabbed Kyo's throat and slammed him to the floor. His face turned red as he gasped for air as Akito slammed and kicked him. Suddenly Hatori came and pulled Akito away as Kyo still out of breath ran to Tohru as he gasped. Hatori handed Akito to Kureno and went to Tohru he sighed and got the nearest phone for 911. "Tohru I'm sorry I failed I was going to protect you" Kyo cried as he held her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fruits Basket: After the End**

**Ch.3 The Hurt**

Kyo sobbed more than he had ever in his life as he held Tohru's hand as Hatori and everyone had left to greet the ambulance in a few minutes. Kyo put his hand behind her back to pull her off the wall but pulled back quickly as one of the many glass shards lodged in her back stabbed his palm. His face puckered with anger as he looked at his hand soaked in her blood.

"Tohru! Are you there!" Kyo cried. Her face twitched as if she was going to say something. Her eyes opened wide with the sharp pain that had just kicked in. "Tohru don't panic you're going to be ok. Help is coming. I'm sorry, I was supposed to protect you!" He wailed with his head sinking.

Suddenly the door was entered by paramedics and Hatori. They lifted her up onto a gurney. She clinched Kyo's hand and he was hesitant to let go. He had to pull away and stood there as they left trying to pull himself to follow but he couldn't. Seeing her that way hurt him and everything he stood for.

Kyo left as he heard the ambulance start and leave. He felt like he was going to be sick right there. He stood outside the front door as Hatori came beside him. "She is in good care now Kyo she has a good fighting chance now." He said in his calm tone as he turned to look at him. Kyo shook his head and headed onto the street towards home.

As soon as he walked in the door he was pinned to the wall by Yuki who was red from what must have been crying and growing even redder with rage. "Why didn't you save her!" He growled. "I didn't know and its all my fault I get it but I cant deal with you now you damn rat." Kyo yelled slipping away and running upstairs.

Kyo didn't eat dinner. He just lay on top of the roof and thought and regretted every moment of it. Yuki came up the latter poking his head over. Kyo frowned "What do you want now? He growled. "She might be ok….she is in awful shape but if awake now and can have only one visitor tomorrow." Yuki murmured. "I thought it should be you to go." He said in a hushed tone. "I just figure you have some major apologizing to do." He said frowning and starting to step down.

_Oh man what do I say to her? How do I makeup for this in any way? _Kyo thought rolling back onto his back and sighing. He laid there and let sleep wash over him. He would apologize and that's all he could do for her now. He had to work up a nerve to tell her how he felt. Why had Akito attacked her anyway he thought. Sleep only brought the recalling of what happened and he couldn't sleep at all until the sun rose in the morning.

He didn't wake up. He hadn't slept at all and he climbed down the latter and to his room where he went to shower and got dressed. He walked towards the kitchen past Tohrus wide open room. Nobody there. This only made the sadness worse. He sighed but went in her room. Standing in the middle he saw the picture of her mom. He took it with his stuffing it into his bag. He thought she might like her mom with her at this time.

He left without eating because he knew the sight of her so hurt would only make him feel sick if he did. He left closing the door quietly behind him and headed towards the hospital. _Why had Akito hurt her? Was it because of me? I could ask her…. _Kyo thought as he walked and quickened his pace. He walked into the hospital that smelled of soap and had that clean new smell.

"May I help you?" Asked a doctor stopping in front of him. "Um yes I'm her to see Tohru Honda." He replied and he felt his own palm shake a little. "Ah yes Tohru. Let me lead you there she said turning as he followed. "She has a lot of will and I suspect she will recover fine but it will take a long time." She said while walking and turning onto another hall.

"Oh." Kyo said as she stopped at a door and cracked it open. "Well don't be too long and don't worry her too much she is very weak." The doctor said as Kyo nodded and she walked away. Kyo pushed into the room. There she was. She laid on a bed on her side facing the windows with at least 6 machines attached to her and bandages all over.

"T-Tohru?" Kyo whispered going closer. He walked around the bed to her face. She was asleep but waking up. He pulled the near chair so he sat in front of her and sat down. She blinked at him as if she didn't know if her was real or not. She grasped that he was and smiled at him. "Good Morning Kyo." she whispered hoarse. He smiled and such a great relief washed over him and his tired mind.

"I-I'm sorry." He said almost brought to tears once more. She looked him worried and then smiled. "Its ok Kyo I'm going to be fine." She said smiling at him. "Why did he do this to you?" Kyo asked as his face turned serious. "He said that nobody was to like the cat…and he wouldn't let me fall in love with a beast." She said yawning

"What..But what then." He asked shaking a little bit. "He asked if I loved you because he wouldn't allow it to be." She said closing her eyes about to fall asleep. He frowned and tapped her a little. She opened her eyes. "I brought your mom." He said taking the picture and putting it on the night stand. She smiled and reached out to touch his face. He reached up and took her hand though. "I'm going to protect you from now on." He said smiling as she nodded and went to sleep. He promised himself he would and he would keep that promise and take it with him to his grave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fruits Basket: The Beginning after the End**

**Ch.4 Maybe**

Kyo sat there. For about an hour with her hand clasped in his as she slept. He could tell she was starting to recall it all in her dreams because her face winced and she squeezed his hand. He didn't want her to have to relive it again so he gently nudged her awake.

"Tohru..are you ok?" He asked in a whisper as she blinked at him and sighed. "Yes… I just had a bad dream… that's all." She whispered back and smiled a weak smile that almost broke his heart right there. The doctor came in slowly closing the door behind her. "Well I think your visit ran a little long, but she does seem happier." The doctor smiled as she walked and stood beside Kyo. "I have good and bad news now." She said with a slight sigh to her bright face. "You can go home in a week." She said smiling.

Kyo smiled and turned to look at Tohru as she smiled. "The bad news is she wont heal without some of these machines so we have to send them with her." She said with a slight frown. "also somebody will need to help care for her because she cant walk and wont be able to for a few weeks." She said leaning on the chair.

"That should be no problem." Kyo said standing up. Tohru smiled. "Well I'm sorry to be a third wheel, I guess you want to talk but first you need you IV Tohru." She said going to a cabinet and taking something out and putting it together. Kyo didn't really know what an IV was so he looked at Tohru with a questioning look as she pulled up her sleeve.

The doctor came over with a needle and Kyo tensed. He hated needles but she only wrinkled her nose as the doctor put it in her arm. "When she goes home I will have to teach one of you how to do that for her." The doctor said smiling.

The doctor left and Kyo smiled at Tohru. "So you're going to be Ok." He said. She nodded biting her lip. "I don't want to trouble anyone though with caring for me." She whispered in a hoarse voice. "I don't mind." He said looking at the floor. She hadn't thought of Kyo being the one to care for her. She nodded as he looked up at her.

She began to feel sleepy. "Well I should go Tohru." He said smiling at her as she yawned. She smiled back and pulled her blanket up to her neck. "I will let Yuki come in tomorrow." He said as she started to close her eyes. He sat until he heard her breathing become more shallow and he knew she was asleep. He stood to leave but stopped and gently kissed her forehead. Tohru slept through this with no notice.

He left and closed the door silently behind him, almost hesitating to leave her there. He walked home with nothing. No thoughts, and no regrets. Yuki stood leaned against the wall on the stairs as he came in. "How was she?" Yuki asked as Kyo stopped at the bottom of the stairs and sighed but smiled again. "A whole lot better." Yuki sighed in relief. "She can come home in a week." Kyo said smiling even though it was Yuki.

"She will be on an IV for a week more and she will need somebody to look after her at night, but she seemed a lot better and it really showed." He said scratching the back of his head. "Good…. Did she say why Akito did that?" He asked walking down towards Kyo. "She said he wouldn't et anyone like a beast like me." He said was his fault.

"He almost killed her..because of you." Yuki pointed out in a slow tone. "I know and I will have to deal with Akito myself." He said as he gritted his teeth and walked past Yuki to his room.

That night nobody slept (except a drunk Shigure.). Yuki tossed and turned as Kyo laid on the roof staring at the big round moon and wondering if Tohru was staring at it too. Yuki was up early and had went to his secret base and had gotten ready for his visit to Tohru. He couldn't really prepare himself for what he thought he would see.

Everyone at in silence as Kyo was almost tempted to shoot a warning glare to Yuki, but stopped thinking of how he needed some sort of a break. Yuki stood up very abruptly and left. He walked slowly almost hoping he wouldn't have to see her so laid up.

The nurses lead him to her room. He sighed at the door before quickly brushing in. Tohru turned quickly to face him. A smile covered her face and she almost cried with joy. "Hello Yuki-Kun. How are things at home?" She asked in a hoarse voice and coughed a little after. "Fine. Oh… Tohru I'm so glad to see you are OK." He said taking her hand as he stood beside her bed. She smiled and blushed a little. "I'm fine. I just cant wait to get home to all the people who love me." She said almost giggling.

"We really are missing you. I don't think Shigure has went one night without having to get drunk." Yuki laughed. She smiled that goofy smile that could melt his heart. "I think Kyo misses leaks for dinner too." Yuki said smiling. "I have tended to the garden so don't worry Tohru." He said.

"Have you talked to Uao and Arisa?" She asked as she almost cried. He smiled. "Yes I did this morning so they should be by tomorrow." Yuki answered. A nurse peeked in the door. "Im sorry sir but our visiting hours are up because we have to so cleaning today." She said smiling and closing the door. "Well I have to go I guess." Yuki said smiling ans tearing up some in a shy way.

"Thank you Yuki… for everything." She said smiling as he went to the door. He nodded to her and left. The walk home was filled with thoughts. He knew she had meant something more deep by what she just said, but what? He could feel the clouds move in overhead. _Oh great the cat will be more riled up then ever. Yuki thought._ He got to the forest and the rain started to come down. Maybe something was terribly wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fruits Basket: The Beginning at the End**

**Chapter 5: Almost Home**

The day hadn't started out normal at all. Today was the day that Tohru was going to come home from a week and a half at the hospital. Yuki had changed her bed sheets and cleaned up the house (As much as possible.). Kyo had made sure that Shigure wasn't drunk. Momiji had even come over with a picture of him and Tohru that he drew and a box of cookies. He Hung it on her wall over her bed. "Who the hell is that?" Kyo asked pointing at Momiji in the picture. "Oh Kyo that's me! Don't be so mean Kyo." He said wagging his finger.

"Its does look like you… if you just came out of a washing machine." He said laughing in an almost playful tone. "I spilled some stuff on the drawing and it got all smudged!" He cried waving his arms all about. Kyo chuckled and left the room. "Alright my house destroying children!" Shigure chanted at the door. "I'm going to pick up Tohru so make yourselves decent!" He snickered. Yuki leaned over to Kyo. "are you sure he's not drunk?" He whispered. "Yeah he is surprisingly dry." Kyo said rolling his eyes.

Shigure left and Kyo sighed with relief knowing maybe everything would be Ok for once. Kyo stepped outside onto the porch and slowly Yuki followed. "Kyo there is something I think I should tell you." He said in a calm tone. Kyo turned and stared at him not needing to speak. "Don't you think that I'm better for Tohru than..you." He said in a quieter tone. "Why the hell would I think that!" Kyo yelled whipping around. "Well, if Akito really did that to her because of you then.. Maybe you're unhealthy for her." He said stepping forward a bit.

Kyo's eyes burned but they stopped as he sighed and looked down at the grass below the edge of the porch. "Maybe you're right, but I cant stand not to be with her. I know that selfish but if she loves me one day we can move far away and I can protect her." He said in a low tone almost a whisper. "What about until that day though? Next time you wont be there to save he and you and I will lose her forever." Yuki said crossing his arms.

"Akito has rage for both of us, but we have to let her choice so she is happy and maybe we can make a truce.. For Tohru's sake." He said frowning and looking up slightly. Yuki nodded. "You make a true point. Let me tell you this though Kyo… you have to take her safety into concern and who is safer for her to be with but who she loves." Yuki stated.

Kyo clenched his fist but he turned when he heard Shigure pull up in his car. Kyo smiled as he saw Tohru through the windshield. He almost ran to her door and opened it. "Hello Kyo!" She said smiling and almost leaning to hug him but stopped. He blushed and scratched his head. "Its so great to be home with my family!" She said almost to joyful tears by then. "Yeah well we missed you too. I'm not so good of a cook." He said laughing a little and helping her out of the car.

She felt weak to him and he had to help her stand almost. "Miss-Honda San its wonderful to have you home once again." Yuki said opening the door for them. "Yuki i'm glad to see you again." She said smiling her very own goofy smile. Kyo helped her to her room and to her bed. She smiled and blushed as he laid her down. "T-Thank you Kyo." She stuttered. Suddenly Momiji popped out of the closet. "Surprise Tohru!" He yelled.

Tohru sat up quickly with shock bumping into Kyo chest in the act, and only seconds later he was a cat sitting on her bed. "I-I'm soo sorry Kyo." She cried. "Its ok Tohru. Don't get upset." He said looking from her and then with rage to Momiji. "You really surprised me Momiji." She said leaning back against the headboard of the bed. "I'm sorry Tohru! I didn't mean to scare you!" He said crawling and sitting beside her while leaned back.

"I drew you that picture!" He smiled and pointed to the picture he had hung on her wall just beside him. "Oh wow Momiji that's great." She said smiling. Kyo rolled his eyes and looked around the room. Yuki walked in and stopped as he saw a ct Kyo and Momiji blathering on about his picture to a very fascinated Tohru. Kyo looked at him and shot a menacing glare. "Hello Miss Honda., is this a bad time?" He asked as she looked over from Kyo to him. "Oh no i'm having lots of visitors right now!" She said smiling.

Momiji had went home and Yuki had went to bed. It was late and everyone was in bed but Kyo and Tohru. Kyo came in with Tohrus mothers picture. She smiled as she saw it. I found this in the car he said handing it to her. "Thank you Kyo." She said sitting it on her nightstand. Kyo sat down beside her and sighed, she looked up at his face and sighed too. "I have a feeling Akito attacking you was my fault." Kyo whispered glancing up at her.

"Oh Kyo it ok you cant help his actions and neither can I really it was his fault." She said with a sweet smile. "I guess I wont be getting on the roof for awhile." She said with a slight laugh. He smiled and looked up. "Don't worry I wont go up there until you can." He said smiling. She felt herself blush. "Don't worry about having to make breakfast in the morning." Kyo said to end the silence. "You have been making breakfast?" She asked with a little shock. "Yeah well I guess." He said scratching his head with embarrassment.

Kyo was supposed to stay in the same room for a week just in case she got up so he stood and flopped onto the pallet laid out on the floor. Tohru smiled, she felt safe for once since what happened. "Good Night Kyo." She said turning off her lamp. "Good Night Tohru he replied turning to face her. "I love you." He whispered so quietly she hadn't heard and sighed. He heard her sigh in comfort and turned to face the door almost like he felt the need to make sure nobody came to hurt her.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*AUTHOR'S NOTES! (READ IT!)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Hello people! Im glad to say we have hit 150 hits now! Bring in some more people! Ok well i just wanted to let you know that the next one will be out in about 2 days. Thanks for all your compliments in your reviews! You all make me feel like a great writer. Im surprised at how well im doing due to the fact that im a rather young author. Please review me because i read them all and love to hear you thoughts. I have decided now to do a preview for the next chapter each time so here it is! Love, Allie :3**

_**In the next chapter of Fruits Basket: The Beginning at the End:  
**Things start to het up between Kyo and Yuki! Tohru doesnt even know that some time she will have to choice and some insight from a new Shoma may help her to make this life changing choice. Who is this new Shoma and what has Akito done to them too! (Suspenseful Music) Check it all out in the next chapter! Love Allie (your author). :3_


	6. Chapter 6

**Fruits Basket: The Beginning at the End**

**Chapter 6: A Little Competition Cant Hurt….**

Kyo laid there on the floor on a pallet and didn't sleep at all. He turned to look up at Tohrus form under the covers. He propped himself up with his elbow and watched as she started to shake. He sat up and scooted over to her side and gently nudged her arm until she stopped and she slowly opened her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Kyo did I wake you up?" She asked stuttering and shaking. "No no its ok was it just a bad dream?" He asked sitting up on the edge of the bed now. She looked up at him and nodded. "Its ok Tohru I'm here and nobody is going to hurt you," He said smiling. She nodded and just stared up at him for a moment. "Just go back to sleep." He said as he stood and laid back down on his pallet. "Thank You." She added as she watched him cover up and roll over. "Its no big deal." He said smiling to himself.

In the morning Tohru awoke to find herself alone and Kyo's pallet rolled up in the corner. She then heard a timid knock at the door as she brushed her hair. Kisa peeked in through a crack and slipped inside leaving the door open behind her. "Oh Good morning Kisa." Tohru said hugging Kisa as she came running over. "I'm sorry about what happened." Whispered Kisa as she pulled back from the hug slowly.

A moment later Haru and Kyo entered. Haru was trailing Kyo naming what must have been shapes or something (Who Knows? HAHA). "Will you just shut up!" Kyo yelled whipping around to Haru. Haru looked at him and said "Oh come on Kyo." Kyo rolled his eyes and continued over to Tohru. "Tohru I have to go to the Dojo so if you need anything about the whole main house is here." He said smiling. "Ok Kyo I don't mind i'm in good hands." She said smiling.

"Ok then I will be back in like in hour." He said eyeing Yuki once he turned around who was in the doorway. Kyo left and as he walked out the door he thought _"Hey maybe a little competition cant hurt". _Yuki came in and sat at the end of the bed. Haru looked at him but Yuki didn't notice at all because he was too busy gazing at Tohru. He could sense what was really going on here now.

"Come on Kisa, I think Shigure is home." Haru said as Kisa hugged Tohru and he leaded her out and they both went downstairs. "Well everyone seems to really have missed you." Yuki said scooting a little closer to her. "Yeah." She said at tears. Yuki looked at her in question. "Its just i'm soo happy to know so many people care about me." She said wiping away the tears. "Aww Tohru we all really care about you." He said leaning towards her. "I care about you especially though." He said in a hushed tone.

Tohru blushed and smiled at him. Momiji stood at the doorway unseen. Yuki leaned in closer to Tohru and was abut to kiss her lips until she turned her head from him and he got her cheek. Yuki pulled back looking at her in a sadly almost. "I-I'm sorry Tohru I shouldn't have done that he said as he left. Momiji came out from around the corner on the outside and followed him downstairs. _oh my gosh, Yuki just tried to kiss me! What if he likes me, but I thought Kyo did. Tohru thought._

"Tohru there is someone I want you to meet." Said Shigure as he was coming up the stairs. He came into her room with a beautiful _girl_ behind him. She had red hair and was quite tall. "Tohru this is Ritsu Sohma." He said as they both stood right beside her bed. "Oh hello it's a pleasure to meet you." She said as she reached up and gave her a hug. Then poof, Ritsu now sat on her bed as a monkey. "I-I'm sorry!" She said "I thought you were a girl, and I'm so sorry Ritsu!" She cried. "NO NO IM SORRY I SHOULD HAVE NEVER CAME HERE! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WORLD!" He screamed waving his arms about. "Well I will let you two get to know each other." Shigure said as he left. "You are so beautiful I thought you were a girl." Tohru said kindly smiling. "Oh no it is ok I dress like a girl because it makes me feel pretty I guess." He said wrapping his arms around his furry legs.

Kyo came in and stopped seeing the monkey. "Um so I have a feeling you thought he was a girl." He said scratching his head. "Um yes that is what happened." Tohru said smiling. He smiled back and quietly left for his room. "Wow two Shomas like you." Ritsu said smiling. "What?" Tohru asked looking at him. "Well Yuki came from your room blushed and I have never seen Kyo smile so warmly to anyone." He said smiling. "Do you really think so?" She asked leaning and picking up Ritsu's clothes from the floor.

"Of course! I mean everyone loves you but nobody like me." He said looking down. "Oh Ritsu I like you I think you are very smart and nice." Tohru said smiling at him. "Thank you! Tohru you know though that you will soon have to choice one or another." He said swishing his tail. "Uhh.. I guess you are right." She said looking at him and then looked down. "But Tohru don't decide too quickly though." He said as he then suddenly turned into human as Tohru looked away and hand him his clothes.

She turned back one he was dressed and smiled. "Thank you Ritsu." She said. "You are quite welcome, but I must get back to the main house." He said and quietly left. Tohru looked down at her lap and frowned. _I have to choice… I never thought of it that way. She thought._ Momiji stood in the doorway to Kyo's room. He should tell Kyo what happened. Kyo looked up at him. "What do you want Momiji." He said leaning back against his desk. Momiji stepped forward. "I have to tell you something that youre not going to like." He said and frowned.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~AUTHOR'S NOTES!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hello fans and i know this came out earlier than expected but thats good! This chapter inturduced Ritsu! I wanted to tell you about myself a little too. I go to school and live in Murphy NC! I wanted to be an author at first but am now a trumpet player and want to got to college to be a band director! Im a musician before a writer. I also want to hear who you are rooting for to go with Tohru! Team Kyo or Team Yuki! Leave me your answer in a review! Love, Allie ;3**

_Next Chapter of Fruits Basket: The Beginning at the End:  
_What will Kyo do when he finds out about Yukis attempted kiss... Will Tohru finally tell one of them and will they start to demand that she choice? Find out in the next Chapter!_  
Love, Allie :3_


	7. Chapter 7

**Fruits Basket: The Beginning at the End**

**Chapter 7: What's Not Mentioned Hurts the Most**

"What do you want Momiji?" Kyo asked shuffling through a drawer on his desk. "I know something you don't know!" He chimed as he swayed side to side. Kyo stopped and turned all his attention to Momiji now. "What do you mean?" He said in an almost angry voice. "Well I saw Yuki…." Momiji said as his eyes rolled away and he paused. "What!" Kyo yelled closing the drawer. "I saw Yuki try to kiss Tohru." He chimed as he turned and ran out and down the stairs. (He tripped twice on the way.) Kyo clenched his fist and thought '_a little competition is ok but a move like that is something that requires my attention now! Uhh how could I let that happen! He screamed in his mind._

It had gotten dark and Shigure was out and everyone had left finally. Yuki sat in his room reading something as Kyo slammed the door open. "What the hell did you think you were doing!" He yelled coming forward. "Well at least I tried something." He said not looking up from his book. "I thought maybe that you were better for her but running out after something like that! I cant stand you and leave her alone if you're going to run out!" Kyo yelled as he then left slamming the door shut.

Yuki looked up. Maybe he was right. Kyo went to Tohru room but had to pause before entering to chill out for a moment. He pushed in and she was standing with her back to him at the window. He was quiet and walked up beside him. He looked at her face and saw she was crying. "Tohru what's wrong?" He asked standing in her view now.

"Oh Kyo." She said in surprise. "Um nothing just too much thinking." She said sitting into her window seat.(Yes she has a window seat thing now) He looked down at her as she wiped away tears. "Um you can walk a whole lot better." He said trying for a smile. "Yeah I guess." She said looking back outside. "Tohru.. Momiji told me what Yuki tried." He said without thinking almost. She looked up at him quickly as he sat down beside her.

"Why haven't you told me then?" He asked scooting closer to her. "I didn't want to make you mad at me Kyo." She said and started to cry. "Mad? At you? No way i'm mad at somebody else for this." He said leaning to see her face. "Thank you for your kindness Kyo." She said looking up at him. "Tohru.. I hate to be the one to have to admit this but you know I think it comes down to that you have to choose." He said looking down to the floor. "I know." She said as she got up shakily and moved into her bed.

"I just want you to know that take as long as you need." He said standing and sitting at her side. He laid next to her leaned against the headboard. She could feel him beside her and smell him and she liked that she felt even more safe with him there. "Tohru I don't care who you choice because I will love you no matter what." He said looking over to her.

She looked up and smiled. "Um Kyo will you stay there tonight?" She asked.

He smiled and blushed a little. "Sure." He said as she leaned and turned off her lamp and settled down. He laid on his side and stared into her sleeping face. She was smiling even in her sleep. He smiled and felt that maybe he was meant to be here. Yuki who went unnoticed walked past and peeked in. He almost kicked himself when he saw Kyo. He continued on. Kyo watched until he knew she was asleep.

He ran his hand down the back of her head and down through her hair. Her hair was silky and he could smell her raspberry shampoo. He smiled. _Yuki doesn't have a chance no. Kyo thought._ He laid down on his side facing her and closed his eyes. He could feel when she turned over during the night and could hear her sigh in her sleep. He could smell her sweetness so close but any closer and he would smell it even better as a cat.

Whatever him being there had done for her, he didn't know but that night for once in so long she hadn't had any nightmares and slept all night. He felt that maybe he was protecting her. Even if it was just from her own dreams. He woke up first and looked at her sleeping soundly beside him.

He slowly got away and out the door to his room where he changed for the day. He came back to see her bed empty and saw her back to him at the closet. She smiled and turned to him. He blushed and scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry." He said blushing. "Oh no Kyo its ok I'm ready." She said smiling and coming towards him. Her walk was shaky and he met her halfway to make sure she didn't fall on the way. "Kyo I have been thinking about how I have to choose." She said looking down. "Yes?" He asked smiling. "I need a lot more time Kyo." She said looking up with a slight smile.

"That's fine Tohru." He said smiling. "Tohru I want you to know that im glad you're taking your time, because that gives me time to prove I can protect you." He sad smiling and a glimmer in his eyes. She blushed and smiled back at him. He helped her down the stairs and into the living room. Shigure was reading the paper. "Oh hello our little house flower." He said in a chiming tone.

"Shut Up Shigure." Kyo said as he sat down and Tohru did the same. "Yes Shigure stop saying types of stuff that you have in your book." Yuki said. As he sat down with a plate of rice balls and placed them in the center. Kyo glared over at Yuki who ignored him and ate a rice ball. "Tohru, you were invited over to the dojo today." Kyo said turning to her. "Would that be ok if you went.?" He asked smiling. "Oh yes Kyo I would love to go and I want to see you practice for once!" She said with so much excitement and smiled big.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~AUTHOR'S NOTES~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hello Fans! We have been getting so many views lately! Im amazed! Thanks! I love you all! The next chapter will be a few days because i need some more ideas... But just let me know your opinion and ideas. Love,Allie :3**

_Next Chapter of Fruits Basket: The Beginning at the End:  
_Will Kyo show off for Tohru and will Yuki make a move that will level or tip the game feild forever?


	8. Chapter 8

**Fruits Basket: The Beginning at the End**

**Chapter 8: A Choice is Needed**

Tohru got ready to go to the dojo with Kyo for the first time. She was excited and scared. Kyo came and knocked on the cracked door before coming in. "Are you ready?" He asked smiling as she grabbed her purse and came towards him. He smiled down at her as she went past him and out the door and down the stairs. He followed her slowly. He was thinking things over and what to say and when to say it.

Yuki was no where to be found and Shigure had went to the main house for some reason. They went out the door and walked in silence down the street. Tohru was thinking deeply about how things would go and shivered a little as a gust of wind swooped towards them. Kyo looked down at her and half expected should would have blown away. "Tohru are you cold" He asked as he put his jacket on her shoulders before she could answer.

She turned bright red and smiled. He realized what he had done and looked up ahead. He opened the gate for her at the dojo and followed her in as she walked slowly taking in all the sights. Shishou greeted them at the door. "Ah good morning Tohru." He said leading them inside and into the main room. "Tohru is here to watch today." Kyo said following. Suddenly he was pinned down by Kagura. "Actually Tohru is going to be spending time with me today." Kagura said standing above him and taking Tohrus hand. He fumed with rage but just sighed. There was no arguing with Kagura.

Kagura leaded Tohru into the garden and they sat down together. "So when are you going to tell him?" She asked leaning in towards her. Tohru leaned back and turned red. "What do you mean?" She asked timidly. "We all know you like Kyo." She said smiling. "Um I don't really know." She said trailing off and looking down. Kagura smiled and leaned back. "That is ok… just tell him when you are ready." She said sweetly. Tohru looked away puzzled. "Maybe I have made the choice." She mumbled almost so Kagura couldn't hear but she did and smiled.

"Tohru the sooner you tell him then the better." She said smiling as Tohru turned to her. "I am really sorry that I wouldn't let you watch him practice but I just had to talk to you." She said smiling and then frowning.

"Well Tohru you need to know that if you two are together then someone is going to get hurt if you are not careful. Kagura mumbled. "Tohru turned to her fast and almost looked to tears. "Akito is really on all of you." She said frowned and wiggling her thumbs. Tohru nodded. "You two need to be careful though and it can work." She said smiling and tilting her head gently. Tohru smiled and looked up at her. "Tell him Tohru." SHe said as they stood up and went inside for tea.

It started to get dark when Kyo joined Tohru and Kagura. He was breathing heavily from his practice and he was red. He was surprised that Kagura had not attacked him yet. "Thank you for a lovely afternoon." Tohru said as they left and she waved to Kagura as they left the gate. It was almost dark. They walked silently and Tohru was red with thinking. "Are you ok?" He asked seeing her red thinking face. "Uh yes Kyo I am fine." She said stuttering as they came to cross the road.

Tohru stepped out and suddenly a car came past furiously almost taking her before Kyo pulled her back. She was already in tears. "Tohru are you ok!" He asked as he looked down at her in front of him and clenched her wrist. "Kyo we are going to only get hurt!" She wailed with tears dripping to the sidewalk. "What do you mean?" he said leaning down. "Everyone! If we are together something will happen to you and I can bear that.!" She cried. "Tohru nothing can happen… I am going to protect you." He said.

She wiped her eyes and smiling a little. "I can protect you too." She said smiling and still crying a little. He smiled and slowly leaned down ad kissed her soft lips and making sure she didn't reach to wrap her arms around him. He pulled away after and smiled as she opened her eyes and was red and smiled too.

"Tohru, I love you and I want to wake up by you and smile with you and cry with you when you are sad." He said leaning down to her more. "I want that too." She said smiling and taking his hands. "Tohru I am sorry for all that has happened and I know being with you is selfish but I want to be with you and keep you safe from the hurtful things in the world. "Thank you Kyo and yes." She said smiling. "Yes?" He asked tilting his head. "Yes I want to be your girlfriend." She said bravely and smiling. He smiled.

They walked home debating who was going to tell Shigure and who would tell Yuki and Tohru decided it was best that she told Yuki. They walked through the forest and into the house where Yuki wasn't and Shigure was passed out in the floor. They walked to the her room and she immediately fell asleep on her bed. Kyo changed and joined her after pulling the covers to her chest. He smiled as she snorted a little in her sleep.

Akito paused as Shigure came in at midnight. "Shigure they are together." He said turning away. "I know it he finished. Shigure frowned. "I suppose so by now." Shigure mumbled coming over and kissed Akito. "You are the most beautiful girl in the world." He said caressing Akito's cheek. "Not as beautiful as Tohru." Akito snapped and turned away.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*AUTHOR'S NOTE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry it has been so long! I have been busy with track, and art showcase, and a trumpet concert. I am also now obsessed with Axel from Kingdom Hearts and all my friends call me Axel now too. I also was typing the other day and a sentence from the end when the computer froze and I had not saved. Keep up the reviews fans! Love, Axel :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Fruits Basket: The Beginning at the End**

**Chapter 9: How Will They Take It?**

Tohru woke up slowly and blinked so she could clearly see Kyo laying beside her. She must have passed out right when they had gotten home. He was smiling his sleep and she giggled staring at him. She slowly rolled off the bed and to her closet where she got clean clothes and turned to check that he wasn't awake and got dressed there. She tossed her dirty clothes into the laundry room. She looked and Yuki and Shigure were gone. She remembered that Yuki was visiting the main house with Shigure this morning for some reason. She returned to her room and Kyo was sitting on the edge of the bed facing out the window.

She paused at the door watching him. He looked up and turned to her. He smiled and she did too. "Um Kyo nobody is home." She said looking down she knew she was supposed to tell Yuki. "That is ok he said coming and standing in front of her. "I am king of scared." She said shaking and smiling up at him. Tohru he wouldn't do anything to you, but Shigure is kind of a perv so I don't want you to have to tell him." Kyo said and smiled. She sighed a little looking to the floor. He leaned down and kissed her soft cheek.

"It is ok you will be fine." He said taking her hand. She turned bright red and smiled. They walked down the stairs and out and sat on the porch. Tohru sighed loudly and Kyo turned to her quickly. "Are you ok?" He asked her squinting. She smiled and nodded. "It is going to be really hard to tell Yuki." She said looking down.

Suddenly Kyo saw a distant figure at the start of the driveway. He stood up and was startled when Momiji came bouncing towards them. "Oh jeez." He said frowning. "Oh look Momiji Kun!" Tohru said as she stood up smiling. "Good Morning Tohru!" He said jumping onto the porch. "Good Morning Momiji Kun." Tohru said. They went inside and into the living room. "Aren't you excited that school is starting!" Momiji piped.

Tohru paused and nodded. Kyo just watched beside them as Momiji went on and on. Tohru was staring down at the floor and almost looked worried. She looked up at Momiji and interrupted "Um Momiji I need to go to the market for lunch." She said standing and pulling on her jacket. Kyo stood up too. "Oh no Kyo that's ok I can do it myself." She said. "Are you sure?" He asked as Momiji rolled around on the floor.

She looked at him and smiled as she went to the door and stepped outside and onto the driveway. Kyo watched her go until he couldn't see her anymore. "So you and Tohru." Momiji laughed. Kyo turned to him fast. "I can tell." He said with a smirk. "So now you are smart?" Kyo asked angrily. Momiji nodded. "But don't worry I wont tell anyone." He said smiling.

Tohru walked down the street with her head down and looking at the sidewalk. She was deep in thought and she looked up to the side and saw Kisa and a small boy sitting in the grass. "Hello Kisa!" She said coming over. "Hi Sissy!" Kisa said hugging Tohru. Tohru this is Hiro." Tohru smiled as the small boy stood up. He rolled his eyes and reached to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you Hiro." Tohru smiled. "Whatever." Murmured Hiro.

Tohru smiled and her and Kisa and Hiro started down the street together. "So Kisa are you excited to start a new school year." Tohru asked recalling poor Kisa last year. "Yes I am ready to start new and not let the other kids bother me." She said smiling. "Well I have to go to the market." You should come to the house sometime Hiro." She said smiling at the small boy.

Tohru walked slowly under the bags on the way back." She came to the driveway and heard the front door slam from the start. She could see Yuki's silver hair storm off into the forest towards his garden. She came running up the driveway and saw Kyo standing on the porch looking after Yuki. She felt hot tears for some reason and started to run towards the house. She tripped and fell. She let out a squeal as she hit the gravel.

Kyo looked at her and came running. "Tohru what are you doing?" He asked lifting her up. "What's wrong!" He asked taking the bags. "I don't know! What's wrong with Yuki?" She wailed with tears flooding. Kyo helped her inside. "I told him for you." He said frowning. She sniffled. "Why?" She asked. "Because you were scared and I cant stand that." He said turning red.

"He hates me?" She asked crying more. "Tohru nobody could ever truly hate you." He said sitting by her. She looked up and nodded. "Ok then go change. You are covered in tears." He chuckled. She smiled and went and changed.

The dark sky fell upon the house as Tohru climbed the later up to the roof where Kyo was. "Kyo…" She said popping up her head. He looked over to her and smiled. "Kyo….I want to break the curse." She said quietly. He looked at her shocked and looked then down. "Tohru.. I don't know if we can." He said sighing. "Kyo we have to try." She said frantically and it sounded like a mix of sobbing was in her tone.

"Tohru please don't cry." He said looking up to her. She was staring downwards hugging her knees to her chest. She nodded. He scooted closer to her and wrapped one arm around her back. "Tohru if you believe there is a way then I will help you any way I can." he said smiling. "And we can find it together so it isn't as hard." He said smiling as she looked up to his face. "What next when we if we can break it?" Kyo asked smiling.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*AUTHOR'S NOTES!~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**_Sorry for the holdup fans! I have been very Busy lately but i am back at it and will try to keep them coming and thanks for the awsome comments and leave me any of your ideas! I also want to hear from any kingdom hearts fans! Love, Axel (hehe) :3_


	10. Chapter 10

**Fruits Basket: The Beginning at the End**

**Chapter 10: Let it Begin**

Tohru creped out of her room and down stairs and in the reflection from the window could see Yuki standing on the porch. "Yuki.." She murmured standing in the doorway. Yuki turned to her and looked her up and sown and nodded. "Yuki…I am sorry." She said stepping closer. "Tohru.. I am not mad. I am actually sad." He murmured looking down. "I just don't know if you know what you are getting into now." He said slumping down the wall until he was sitting on the porch. Tohru sat by him puzzled.

"What do you mean Yuki?" She asked puzzled. "I just don't know if he can protect you and watch over you like I can." Yuki whispered sighing. "Yuki… Its not like we are married or anything and I trust him." She said smiling. Yuki smiled and looked up to her. "Just know this Tohru, If he fails I will be there for you to save you." Yuki said as he stood up and went inside.

Tohru paused and watched him leave. She went inside and heard the phone ring in the hall. She hurried to it and picked it up. "Hello." She said. "Hello Tohru! Its Hana." Hana mumbled. "We are going school shopping and wondered if you wanted to come?" Hana said. "Uh sure." Tohru said. "Ok we will come for you in an hour." Hana said and hung up. Tohru slowly placed the phone back.

She hurried upstairs and changed. She was sitting on her bed combing her hair with her back to the door when she heard a knock. "Come in." She said continuing to brush. Kyo opened the door and stood in the doorway watching the brush run through her glossy hair before the hair floated down to rest on her back. He paused and stuttered out an Um.

She stopped and turned to him and smiled. "Kyo are you Ok?" She asked laughing. "Um yeah." He said turning red and scratching the back of his head. He came closer and sat on the bed by her."So what's going on?" He asked still bright red. "I am going with Hana and Arisa to go school shopping." She said putting the brush on her nightstand. He smiled and reached into his pocketed and fingered a bracelet. He took it out and held it out to her. She turned to him and fingered the cat charm on it before taking it in her cupped hands.

"Kyo.." She said before trailing off as she stared at it. "Its noting. I got it the other day for you." He said turning red once again. "Kyo thank you!" She said as she hugged him. POOF! She was now holding the cute orange cat of Kyo. "Kyo I am sorry!" Tohru cried shocked and sat him down on the bed. "Tohru it is ok." He said laughing and gathering his clothes. "I am so sorry for that." She mumbled and smiled as she kneeled down to help gather his clothes. Yuki came to the doorway and watched.

"Tohru Hana called and asked if me and Kyo want to come to and I agreed. If that's alright with you?" Tohru smiled. "Oh course Yuki." She said and he smiled and walked towards his room. She noticed out of the corner of her eye the glare that Kyo had for him. She frowned and looked down to him. He cocked his head sideways trying to act innocent and POOF Tohru instinctively turned her head from him as he got dressed. "Tohru Hana is here." Yuki said as he came to the doorway again and then continued down the stairs.

Kyo helped Tohru to her feet and they walked down into the living room. "Tohru it seems I haven't seen you in ages." Hana said hugging Tohru. "It is nice to see you too." Tohru said and smiled. "Hello Kyo, Yuki." Hana said nodding towards them both. "Hello Hana." Yuki said as they all walked out the door.

At the mall Hana and Tohru walked and talked slowly almost having to drag Kyo and Yuki along. Kyo watched Yuki walk and frowned as he felt his face hot with how much he hated that rat. He almost didn't catch Tohru saying his name. "Kyo? Are you not feeling well? You look flushed." Tohru asked slowing to walk by him. He only snapped back when he felt her gingerly touch his arm and felt the charm bracelet on his elbow.

He looked up to her and turned red and smiled. "Um.. No I am fine." He said smiling. He knew he had to be bright red by now. He heard Hana snickered and turned to glare at her. "Well I think we are done and I need to make dinner." Said Tohru trying to break the awkwardness. Yuki nodded and they went out the exit and walked towards Hana's house After Hana had left they all walked home in silence. Tohru could feel her stomach clench up as she could almost feel Kyo glare over at Yuki on the other side of her. They walked up the driveway and into the house where both of them went into the living room while Tohru ran upstairs. She came down later and made dinner and had it set out. She walked outside and into the forest to where she had chased after Kyo. It had seemed like forever ago. She thought she heard someone yell her name but she thought it was in her head. She just plopped down on the ground staring around the clearing. She pulled her Knees to her chest and rested her chin on top of them. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs.

This time she was sure she heard her name but she only looked towards the house and turned her head back to rest on her knees. She looked to the clearing and almost could see that day all over again. Why had she chased after him with all her strength? She felt a cold raindrop touch the top of her head and she looked up and could see the loom of the moon behind dark clouds.

She looked back down when the rain started to come down even harder. She rose to her feet and ran all the way to the grave of her mother. "I am sorry mom…" She said sinking to her knees. She was so wet from rain she couldn't tell she was crying so hard.


	11. Chapter 11

**Fruits Basket the Beginning at the End**

**Chapter 11: School?**

_**Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters of Fruits Basket. I am only a humble and obsessed fan!**_

Tohru walked slowly home in the rain from the cemetery. It had to be about midnight by then. She saw the lights on upstairs and she slowly stumbled to the front door and quietly walked in. Shigure lifted his head from sleep and stood up. "Are you OK Tohru?" He asked. "I am fine I just needed to think some." She said going up the stairs. She walked in the room and saw Kyo asleep on the floor by her changed and laid down beside him. He blinked at her and then asked "What happened?" She sighed and petted his fluffy and messy orange head. "I had to do some thinking." She whispered before she started to shiver and coughed a little. Kyo placed a hand on her forehead in a second and sighed. "You have a fever Tohru." He said sitting up. She sat up too and climbed onto her clicked off the lamp and laid down behind her and made sure not to get to close. During the night Kyo heard the crack of thunder and opened his eyes to see Tohru facing him and her hand rested on the pillow with his bracelet dangling from it. He always figured that she never took it off. He looked the charm over and felt how it hung from her delicate wrist.

In the morning Kyo had left for the Dojo and Yuki was sitting on the porch with Shigure gone with his editor. Tohru stepped out on the porch and shivered a little from the brisk air. "Yuki how about I help you with your secret base today?" She asked smiling at him and turning pink with happiness. " Oh Yes Mrs.-Honda!" He said turning and stumbling over his words a little with a surprised look.

Tohru sat kneeled covering the fresh seeds with soft soil. Yuki walked along dropping more seeds as Tohru followed covering them up. She smiled softly, content on covering the new leak seeds. Yuki kneeled down helping her. He turned and looked at her smiling face. "So are you excited to start school tomorrow Tohru?" He asked. She turned to him and opened her mouth for a moment and smiled "Yes." She said straightening the bottom edge of her blouse.

"I cant wait to see my friends." She finally continued while bent over covering more seeds. "I'm ready to get back to the regular schedule of school since this summer has been very eventful." He said in a tone that was hinted with humor. "A lot has happened." Tohru admitted covering the last seed. "I think that though a lot of bad stuff has happened….that in the end it made us stronger for what's to come." She said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Yuki looked at her for a minute thinking over what she said and smiled. "I think you're right." He said standing and brushing off his pants.

He grabbed a watering can and passed one to her. She stood and began to water all the plants behind him. Yuki felt something cold hit his back and turned to see her cupped hands wet from the water in the can. "Oh so you want a water fight huh?" He said smiling and turning slowly towards her with the can. She smiled and giggled while waving her hands frantically in front of her to try to protect herself. He leaned and scooped some water and splashed Tohru. She laughed and started splashing him back. They continued splashing until they were soaking and started to walk back to the house laughing and smiling as Tohru squeezed the bottom of her shirt to get rid of some of the water.

"Thank you for helping me." Yuki said turning to her and smiling. "I had a lot of fun." She said smiling back and squeezing her hair out. He laughed as they came to the house. Kyo was sitting at the table and sat up to look at them when they came in. "What happened?" He asked standing up and looking angry. "Nothing, we just had a water fight." Tohru said laughing and starting up the stairs.

She changed into her night gown since it was almost dark when they had come in. She looked at the photo of her mother and sighed. "I'm going to do my best, Mom!" She said looking determined. She hadn't noticed Kyo in the doorway until she turned. She turned red in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I must have sounded crazy." She admitted smiling and shaking her head. "Nah you really are determined you know?" He said smiling and switching his weight to the other leg so he could lean against the doorway.

"Well, yes I want to make my mom proud." She said sitting on the floor and twittling her slightly damp hair. She smiled at him as he came and sat beside her. "Kyo are so scared about going back to school?" She finally asked. He looked at her and opened his mouth to say something and closed it only to open it and mumble "I think so." He smiled as she giggled a little. "I am too, but I cant wait to finally finish what I owe to Mom and to see all my friends." She said and looked at her mother's picture and back to him.

Suddenly they heard a loud bang down the stairs. They both stood and looked out into the hallway to see Shigure pushing his old books down the stairs. "What the hell are you doing!" Kyo yelled stepping out and thumping him on the back of the head. "I am simply getting rid of the books I do not want." He said trying to sound smart or whatever. Yuki came to the bottom of the stairs and stepped over the pile of torn books and walked up the stairs and stopped at the top. He looked at the Shigure and with one push he went bouncing down the stairs. Tohru stood listening to the arguing and smiled.

She had become use to all the arguing and was worried when it stopped. She smiled watching Kyo turn red and Yuki standing back so relaxed and making smart comments. Shigure trying to be some-what of a peace maker. This is what always made her feel better.

**~*~*~*~*~*AUTHOR'S NOTE!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ok i am sooooo sorry for the delay! I have been verrryy busy! I just got into a relationship and am focusing on grades and its all weighing on me! I have also been working very hard to beat all the Kingdom Hearts. I am already halfway done with the next chapter so expect it in a few days. I pinkie swear! I want to thank you all for your patience and taking the time to read. I will try my very bestest! e3e Love, Allie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fruits Basket: The Beginning at the End**

**Chapter: 12 The First Day of Our Last**

The sun was bright and warming as Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki walked to school. They stopped and then crossed the crosswalk. Kyo walked with his head down and his hands shoved into his pockets. Yuki walked looking straight ahead smiling a little. Soon over the next rising hill they saw the white head of Haru and Momiji bouncing around him in the girls uniform. Kyo sighed as Tohru smiled and started to wave at them.

Haru turned to them as Momiji came running and almost hugged Tohru before Haru grabbed his backpack and held him back like he was a crazed animal. "Uh Good Morning Momiji." Tohru said smiling and turning red. " sorry about him, he is just excited." Haru said in his calm and dull tone. "Obviously." Kyo muttered staring at the crazed kid. They all started walking side by side towards school. Momiji went on about how great this year would be and how happy he was. Yuki rubbed his head from the migraine he was receiving. Kyo was turning an angry red.

Haru just walked on so calm and collected as always. Tohru only smiled and nodded to everything Momiji said. Soon they reached the school yard and crossed over to the building and into the halls. Tohru and her housemates all had the same homeroom with Tohrus best friends Arisa and Hana. Haru and Momiji left to their homeroom. As Tohru came in she was mauled by her two friends. "We have missed you!" cried Arisa as she squeezed Tohru so hard she had a weird face pop to her. "Yes Tohru." Said Hana as she tugged Arisa away.

Kyo just stood back with his hands in his pockets as Yuki smiled and watched how happy Tohru was. Yuki turned to notice the new girl who had come in. "Class take your seats." The teacher yelled as everyone went to sit. This girl stood up at the front next to the teacher with her head down. "We have a brand new student today, Motchi. She said gesturing to the girl who looked up and bowed to the class and went to sit. She said in the desk beside Yuki and placed her hands in her lap.

Yuki looked over to her staring at her hands and how her hair fell beside her face like a curtain. The final bell rang as Tohru waited outside for all her friends. Arisa and Hana came out followed by Haru and a bouncing Momiji. They sat under a tree waiting for Yuki and Kyo. Kyo came out with his backpack slung over his shoulder and walked over to the group. "Uh Yuki said not to wait up cause he has some student council stuff to do." Kyo muttered standing over them.

They started to walk home. Momiji told them his whole day. "And that mean dude was being mean so Haru called him something I cant saayy!" Momiji laughed. "What the hell did you say!" Kyo yelled at Haru who shrugged and smirked. Arisa laughed and snickered "It was something I called you a few weeks ago." she looked at Kyo wand laughed. Kyo turned to Haru and yelled "You called him THAT!" Tohru looked confused and whimpered "Eh." Hana smiled and looked down to Momiji.

"You are gonna be in trouble Haru!" Momiji squealed and skipped ahead and turned to skip backwards. "Calm down before you run into someone!" Kyo yelled at Momiji. Momiji and Haru left at the main house followed by Hana and Arisa leaving not very far after. Kyo and Tohru stopped at the crosswalk and then crossed and made their way up the driveway. "Uh.. How was your day?" Tohru finally piped up and looked up at Kyo. She had never noticed how much taller he was then her.

Kyo looked down at her and blinked wondering if he had heard her voice. He smiled and nodded. He reached and scratched the back of his head in the silence. "And you?" He asked looking down at her and turning red. She giggled at his red face and smiled. "It was wonderful." She finally said. "Kyo.. Is something wrong?" Tohru said and looked up at him as he turned suddenly and stopped to look into her eyes. He sighed and then smiled. "No its just I cant ever think of anything to say around you." He said smiling.

"Why is that?" She said smiling. "I just….I don't really know." He admitted shoving his hands in his pockets and looking down at his feet. Tohru shrieked as somebody came and ambushed her from behind. "Hey Tohru!" squealed Kagura. "Kagura you almost gave me a heart attack!" Tohru laughed since she could never be mad at anyone. Kyo propped himself on one leg and rolled his eyes as Kagura squeezed Tohru.

She jumped from Tohru and went to hug Kyo. She squeezed him as if she was trying to kill him as Tohru giggled. Kyo pushed her back and looked down at her as she looked to him like a sad puppy. "What!" He yelled before she kicked him and he went flying. Tohru gasped as he hit a nearby tree and slumped to the ground. Both of the girls went running over. Tohru kneeled down and squeaked "Kyo are you OK?" Kyo opened one eye and nodded and rubbed the giant bump on his head.

Kagura stood up and looked down the driveway as Momiji came running up it. Kagura ran down and picked up Momiji and hugged him so hard it seemed that his eyes would pop out. Momiji laughed even though he was pretty much in a death hug at the moment. Haru walked up calm and watched Momiji being hugged. Kagura sat Momiji down and started to run towards Haru who put his hand on her forehead and held her at bay as she grabbed for him.

"Isnt this nice Kyo! Everyone is here!" Tohru laughed as he rubbed his bump. Kyo looked and saw them all and muttered something unmentionable.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*AUTHOR'S NOTE!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hello people! I hope you enjoyed my chapter and i figured i should tell you guys my personal zodiac animal! I am year of the Ox and Haru is pretty much just like me! I do have a temper like his. I want to say thanks to the people for adding this to their favorites and the few people who comment! I keep writing because of you guys! Love, Allie**


	13. Chapter 13

Fruits Basket: The Beginning at the End

Chapter 13: Where there is an edge not to be pushed…

Kagura bounced around trying to figure out what anime they should watch, but knowing her she would probably just end up beating up Kyo and crying. Momiji was trying to make popcorn with the help of Tohru. He had burned himself twice already in about 5 minutes. Haru sat back watching it all unfold in his relaxed way of doing everything. Kyo was trying to keep out of Kagura's line of destruction. Yuki was looking through the animes she brought and thinking how lucky he was to not be a target of Kagura like Kyo.

Tohru followed Momiji into the living room while he was carrying a large bowl of popcorn and jumping over anything in his path which really freaked Kyo out. The year of the rabbit was probably the only thing that kept him from killing himself. Kagura pushed a tape in the VCR and went to bounce onto the couch. Tohru looked around and smiled as she walked upstairs and into her room for something. Kyo looked around and noticed she wasn't there. "Where did Tohru go?" He asked out loud as the anime started. "She went upstairs to do something!" Blurted Momiji in his way too chipper voice. Kyo stood up and walked up the stairs and into Tohru's room as he quietly closed the door behind him.

Tohru looked up at him and smiled. She was sitting on her bed reading through something she had gotten from school. He went and sat by her and leaned over towards her to see what she was looking at. "Are you ok?" He asked, he was so close to her neck she straightened up because his breath tickled her neck. She turned red and looked to his face. "Uh..Umm…Nothing." She said dropping the book on the floor. She closed her eyes as she could feel him lean in to kiss her. His lips were soft and hot on hers and she lean in more into this passionate kiss. She reached up as to rap her arms under his, but he slowly pushed them down to her side to keep from turning into a cat.

She slowly leaned back so her head was resting on the head board and he was above her. He pulled back a little for a second to catch his breath and went back to kissing her soft pink lips. Tohru felt Kyo reach with one hand to the buttons on her shirt and she didn't try to stop him either. He unbuttoned her blouse and pulled it off and threw it to the side. Tohru reached up and carefully pulled his shirt off so she didn't hug him in any way. He threw his own shirt to the side. Tohru had slipped out of her skirt during the whole ordeal. Kyo pulled with one hand at his own pants until they were slipped off and all that remained were his boxers. Tohru could feel the arm sweat dripping down her forehead.

Kyo reached with both hands behind her back to wrestle with the hooks on her bra and propped himself up on his elbows so he wouldn't be turned into a cat. Tohru laughed a little in his kiss as he tried so hard to undo the hooks. He finally go them both off and lifted himself up so she could slip the straps off over he arms. He opened his eyes to look at her soft breasts. He could smell her vanilla perfume and feel her sweating but something felt wrong to him.

She leaned up to kiss him more and he kissed her back with a flipping feeling in his stomach. He pulled back to breathe and opened his eyes to look upon her face. She opened hers and stared back at him with he glistening blue eyes. "Tohru…" He said and droned off s she started to kiss his neck and collar bone. "Tohru…I think we should wait." Kyo muttered and gritted his teeth. He wanted her so bad but maybe he wanted to wait until they were bind together or until they were at least out of high school. Tohru stopped and pulled back to face him. She nodded and smiled to him. He really was a gentlemen she thought to herself. "Maybe by then we can break the curse." Kyo reassured. He chuckled nervously and continued, "And maybe I wont turn into a cat then.." He finished and sat up. He reached down to gather their clothes.

Tohru pulled on he shirt and bra and pulled her skirt back up and Kyo dressed. She got her brush to brush out her tangled hair. She stood up and smiled as she walked towards Kyo sitting on her bed. She kissed him on the cheek and walked out into the living room. Kagura scooted over so Tohru could sit in between her and Haru. Tohru sat down and saw some rice ball dancing around on the TV screen. "Uh…What anime is this?" Tohru asked. "I don't really know but I found it in the main house!" Admitted Kagura who was sucking on popcorn kernels at the time and accidentally spit on onto Momiji as she spoke.

Momiji spun around laughing hysterically at the corn and threw it at Haru who caught it in mind air and hit Kyo in the eye as he entered the room and sat on the floor. "What the hell was that for!" Kyo yelled as he sat down. "You disgust me…" Haru said and droned on as he then glanced at an unknowing Tohru and backup to Kyo. Kyo turned red and shot Haru a dirty look. Yuki looked around obviously unknowing like all the others. Yuki slowly turned back to the anime which still had a dancing rice ball on the screen.

Shigure walked in from the front door and saw all the people in his living room and paused. "Where is the damage?" He asked expecting a hole in the wall or the roof to be caving in. Everyone sat silent and looked around. Shigure's eyes got wide and he slowly walked away. Yuki got up and walked outside as Tohru followed him with her eyes full of worry. She got up and followed him out and sought up to him on his way to his garden. "Yuki is anything wrong!" She asked as she panted to keep up. He slowed his pace to a stop and looked down at her doubled over trying to catch her breath.

Yuki gritted his teeth and asked "What did he do?" Tohru looked at him and stood up straight to try to accompany his height in someway. Tohru turned her head sideways as he gave himself a face palm. "Never mind." Yuki mumbled and walked on more and stopped a few feet away to motion her to come along. She smiled and followed him to the garden.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~AUTHOR'S NOTES~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**

_**Ok I have the new chapter up! Yayy chapter 13! I want to thank everyone who comments every chapter and keeps on reading through the good and the bad! I love all the comments and people adding it to their favorites and subscribing! I am amazed by all the view because in one day last week we got 109 views! I am sooo happy and all the fans help me keep on writing so don't be afraid to comment! Tell me how I did with some of the lemon stuff this time because it could come in handy for further chapters! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! If you are a fan of Kingdom Hearts, then read my other story and tell me what you think! Thanks so much! :3 Allie**_


	14. Chapter 14

Fruits Basket: The Beginning at the End

Chapter 13: Christmas huh?

Maybe the time passing so fast was a good sign. In the short 3 months from when school started nobody had been killed, the house was only destroyed on (by Kagura), and Tohru had been working hard to keep up her grades. The air was cold and the snow was covered in a light powder if snow.

"Where should I set this box?" Kyo asked with his face hid behind a large box of Christmas decorations. Tohru giggled at him and lowered the box from his face to the ground. "Right here is fine." She said smiling and pecked him on the cheek. She then turned to look at the crisp tree looming in front of her. Tohru reached up to put an ornament on an higher part of the tree but to be a few inches from success. "Here let me help you." Kyo laughed as he came behind her and reached around her to reach up beside her arms and place the ornaments hook on a soft branch. Tohru turned and slipped under his arms to the ox and handed more ornaments to Kyo for him to hang where she couldn't reach.

Yuki walked in and helped Tohru take out ornaments. "Well, Well are we decorating the tree without your daddy?" Shigure asked sarcastically as he leaned against the door frame of the room. "Shigure, it isn't polite to say things like that." Yuki mumbled and shot him a glare. Shigure strolled over to them and stood in front of Tohru. Shigure pulled his hand from behind his back and held in it little green leaves and held them between himself and Tohru. Tohru cocked her head at the leaves and looked to Yuki who had just noticed. "Come on Tohru. Just one kiss in the spirit of the holidays." Shigure smirked. Suddenly Shigure was laying face flat on the floor knocked out. Kyo stood behind where Shigure had been standing and was red from hate and his fist red from hitting Shigure so hard. "What was that plant?" Asked Tohru as if this hadn't phased her at all.

"Well lets just say that you don't want to get caught under it with any guy." Yuki said turning red and scratching the back of his head. Kyo was still red and was rubbing his knuckles. "Man, for a retard Shigure has one hard skull." Kyo muttered as he sat down to admire the tree that Yuki had just finished. Tohru stepped back and plugged the cord for the lights into the wall and watched the tree glitter. "This was a lovely idea Tohru." Yuki said vacantly as he stared at the colorful tree. "Thank you Yuki." Tohru chimed happily as she stood between Kyo and Yuki.

****Later that night***** : )

Tohru sat at he dresser and brushed her hair and let it fall to rest on her shoulders over her sweater. Kyo knocked and opened the door. "Everyone is here Tohru." He said watching her as she got up and smiled coming towards him. "Christmas was a great idea Tohru." Kyo said and smiled as he stared down at her. "Thank you Kyo. I thought it was a good idea to bring all our friends together." She said as they walked down the stairs to the living room. Tohru had decided to invite everyone to stay over tonight so they could all open presents tomorrow and have dinner tonight. Kagura, Haru, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, and Ritsu sat in the living room watching Momiji try to catch a fly in his hand.

"Tohru! Look at my ninja skill!" Yelled Momiji as Tohru sat on the floor beside him. "You are so cunning, Momiji." Tohru laughed. "What is Christmas about Tohru?" Asked Haru dully. "Oh, well there is this very large man in a red suit and he has a sleigh pulled by flying reindeers and every Christmas eve he flies around the world and comes down your chimney. He then leaves presents for all the good people." Tohru finished and laughed a little at the awe in Momiji's face. Momiji and Kisa were the only ones who believed it. "Have I been good?" Asked Momiji in a hopeful voice as he stared at Tohru with big eyes. "Of course Momiji!" Tohru said and smiled with a laugh.

Shigure entered the room holding a book that was titled "The night before Christmas." Shigure strode in and forced himself on the couch between Haru and Kagura. "I think this book would be appropriate for this occasion." Shigure said and smiled as he flipped through the pages like a child who couldn't read at all. He turned to the first page and cleared his throat before adjusting his glasses to the end of his nose. "T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring. Not even a mouse." Shigure put the book down and eyed Yuki as he finished the sentence. "The stockings were hung from the chimney with care, in hopes that saint Nicholas would soon be there." "Who is St. Nicholas?" Asked Momiji. "He is Santa!" Kisa said to Momiji in a hushing tone. "And mom in her kerchief and I in my cap, had just settled down for a long winters nap. When out on the lawn there rose such a clatter, I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash." "A flask?" Haru asked dully. "No a flash!" Shigure retorted. "What's a flask." asked Kisa to Hiro. "The thing Shigure gets drunk with." Hiro smirked. Shigure glared at him and continued.

"I tore open the shutters and threw up the sash. The moon on the breast of a new fallen snow, gave a lust of midday to objects below. When, what do my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer, with a little old driver so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick." "Who is St. Nick?" Asked Momiji getting frustrated. "Its still Santa. Murmured Yuki. "More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, and he whistled and shouted and called them by name: ' Now, Dasher, now Dancer, now Prancer, and Vixen. On Coment, on Cupid, on Donder and Blitzen! To the top of the porch, to the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash Away! Dash Away All!'" "Shigure can we finish this dreadful story later." Haru mumbled as he slammed his head into the wall once. Shigure nodded furiously. "I wan to know what happens though!" Yelled Momiji as he then started to pout. "He breaks into their house, fills there socks with candy, scares this guy, jiggles his fat, and escapes before they can call the cops!" Hiro yelled as he then got up and went to get water.

Momiji was now in tears and hugging onto Tohru left arm. "Is that really what happened!" Momiji cried. "Oh no he leaves them presents and is nice. I suppose." Tohru said patting Momiji's head to comfort him. Ritsu finally woke up from on the porch and looked in the yard to see a black horse laying at the edge of the forest. Ritsu came in and was freaking out as normal. "THERES A HORSE IN THE YARD!" Ritsu yelled as she flailed her arms and ran around in a circle. Everyone stepped outside to see a black horse laying in the yard. Haru walked over to stand above her and knelled down stroking her face. "Oh Rin." He whispered.

**~*~*~*~*~*AUTHOR'S NOTES~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_  
_**_i want to thank my loyal fans again for keeping me inspired to right more. I know the christmas thing was a little weird and out there but i felt in a christmas mood for some reason and its weird cause where i live, it is a hot summer. I wish for cold when it is hot and crave warm weather when it is cold. I think Fall is my favorite season. Not too warm and not too cold either. Well i hope you like the chapter and i apologize for the wait. I know you all hate hearing twas the night before christmas all the time but read through what of that story i put in because some funny stuff happens during it! Also make sure to read my Kingdom Hearts stories if you are a fan. If you have never heard of the series then it is a great game that is a combination of disney, square enix, and final fantasy so it combimnes some good stuff. If you read the stories and dont know what the series is about then you will ruin Kingdom Hearts 2 and 358 days. Thanks fans! Review Please!_


End file.
